User talk:AeroBlaze777
Personal Messages Hey guys! I would like to ask you guys something: If you have a message just for me, I would appreciate it if you Message me on Youtube (AeroBlaze777) , simply because I don't want everyone to be able to see personal messages. Thanks. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 02:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Destroying?? Why do you keep destroing the things I do are you trolling meAlexfc (talk) 17:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, some of the edits you have been making are totally unnecessary. You put the fact that people believed the Bearded Amprat was a wolloywog on it's page! Plus, it has many grammar errors. Please don't add unnecessary facts to the wiki. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 17:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 most of the data files ARE NOT NUMBERS. They are probably some sort of easter egg. BUT I can assure you, MOST OF THE DATA FILES ARE NOT PIKMIN CARRYING NUMBERS! That video used for reference is just to show where all the number files are. I didn't say that. I said some are hidden and difficult to collect, and they will usually just have a picture of some pikmin carrying a number. It's not an easter egg. An easter egg would be like Totaka's song. I figured that we should at least put it on that page to show that not all data files porvide information. That video was to show that these number data files exist. It should at least be on the page. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Admin? Are you an administrator? Because (I'm saying this in a good way) you act like one. You are on for a long time almost every day and you seem to take leadership when situations get a bit out of hand. Kirbyddd (talk) 22:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Nah, not yet, to say the least. :P I find myself on this site a lot, and I try to get on to at least get one edit a day. One day, I had 50 days, and I missed a day, and I went back to 1 day. CURSE YOU SNAGRET BADGE!!! But anyway, thanks for your kind words! This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Dude have you even played pikmin 3, the mireclops has 3 legs, just look at the artwork on it's article.Denevérek (talk) 08:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bro, totally my fault. I have really only played Mission Mode lately, so I haven't fought it. I thought it had a arachanorb like sturcture. Totally my fault. Sorry for doing that. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) I totally agree with Kirbyddd, you do act like an admin and so do a lot of non-admin members on this wiki. In my opinion your doing a great job contributing to this wiki, keep up the great work :) Bowblax (talk) 01:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks BowBlax! :) This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Hello. Regarding your message, I would love to help, but I am hindered in that I don't have Pikmin 3. I decided to delegate myself as the Oldie's Guy, at least until I got Pikmin 3, so that's why I've been going on an editing spree. I also haven't been researching much about Pikmin 3 so that I can keep the suspense, because I don't want to spoil the surprise. I mean, once I get Pikmin 3, I might be able to help, but by the time I get it (around Christmas), I'll probably be too late to help much anyway. I don't think I could use an emulator, because I don't have a good CPU for myself (I usually use my mom's computer, unless I'm at school, so yeah, I'm lame). Are there any pressing projects that I could help with that are within my ability? Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 19:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) For things like entries, you can still search up videos of Pikmin 3 on Youtube and copy the text down. It's not like your limited. And the only reason why I left the message is that most enemy pages from Pikmin 2 have been worked on for quite a while, and we don't need to edit it much, since it's been edited for 9 years. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Ohh... Duh! Silly me. I'll see what I can do, then. Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 00:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the signature tip! Bringing the flowers home, one petal at a time. P.F. 01:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Status on the Smoky Progg video you wanted I have confirmed that general viewers are able to at least see a video from the camera I'm using. Note that the quality won't be the greatest in the world, but it should still be legible. I may be able to upload the video this weekend (hopefully). Bringing the flowers home, one petal at a time. P.F. 18:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a recent user blog that I think you may be partially interested to see. It's concerning categories, fyi. Bringing the flowers home, one petal at a time. P.F. 12:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! i'm new to this wiki and got two monster categories mixed up. I accidentally added Skeeterskate to poison enemies. Please help!Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 23:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey! i'm new to this wiki and got two monster categories mixed up. I accidentally added Skeeterskate to poison enemies. Please help!Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 23:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I'm so sorry. I just feel so bad that I left a stupid page on Pikmin Wiki. I didn't realize it made you annoyed. Delete it, I just thought you would like to hear about steve. Sorry, yellowpikmin5555 Hmm... Bring this up to either Shadowraptor or Ymmot, they have better video optaining methods than I. But that IS a good idea. I am become death. (talk) 22:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC)